


Silver and Blue

by silvermyth



Series: All That Glitters [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drag Queens, First Dates, M/M, Make-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermyth/pseuds/silvermyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku isn't very social, but luckily, he has Risa to be social for him.  That is, until Sora comes along.  One-shot SoRiku AU, written for a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> SoRiku based on nicayal's prompt "well, today was a total waste of makeup." My first attempt at writing a drag queen.

**Silver and Blue**

Riku wasn’t sure when he realized he wanted to try dressing in drag. The idea danced in his head for a while, the thought of donning an entirely different persona so alluring. He was quiet, reserved within his natural skin, and that was how he liked it. But there was another aspect of him that he sometimes wanted to show, a bubbling, social person who wanted to sparkle in a spotlight. It just wasn’t _Riku_.

He discovered her in steps. It began with make-up (that was an adventure), and when he saw her face, finally, he knew he had to keep going, to find her. She liked her lips painted a rosy pink, and she liked to make her aqua eyes stand out, because that was her best feature, after all. She didn’t mind too much, wearing Riku’s jeans and worn zip-up vest, but she felt best in dresses. Her favorite was a sea-blue one with silvery embroidery that draped in all the right ways to give the illusion of curves. She wanted to wear heels (that was another adventure), and once she adjusted to them, she sashayed with confidence. She liked her long silver hair, and had endless ambitions for it.

He named her Risa.

She was nervous, her first night out. She didn’t know anyone, but she made the first step when she saw a dark-haired boy shooting her smoldering looks, to join her on the dance floor. After that, it was easy. Risa was comfortable with people. She loved attention, and she didn’t hesitate to take the stage for karaoke. She glowed when people praised her sultry purr.

She felt sexy, and that made Riku feel sexy, in his own way, but he still had trouble harnessing Risa’s confident, social ease as his own. So, when he dated, he did it as Risa. Riku was practically a shut-in, a prude, when compared to Risa. It was more of a social activity, anyway, dating for the sake of dating, for the sake of fun, than anything. Risa couldn’t be serious the way Riku could.

Sora met Risa at one of the bars she frequented. He saw his own sunny disposition reflected in her, and that prompted him to ask her on a date.  Risa accepted with alacrity; Sora was a sexy, compact, blue-eyed thing with a wild head of brown-spiked hair.

Sora made his living as a personal trainer for wealthy patrons, and treated Risa to an upscale dinner. _She_ loved it, but Riku was less than thrilled. The place was stuffy, and probably came with too many strings. Maybe Sora sensed it, because when he dropped Risa off at her door, he asked her if she’d like to go out again, on a _real_ date this time. Risa’s pretty lips pursed at the thought, wondering what that might entail, but agreed when Sora suggested that she might want to wear walking shoes for their next outing.

The day of their second date, Riku spent the better part of the morning slipping into Risa’s skin, making her face up just so. With the plain sneakers went jeans that emphasized the curve of hips, and a shirt that fell in a swell of ruffles over the chest. Silvery hair was swept into a soft up-do that softened the edges and made Risa look almost girlish.

Risa answered the doorbell with her usual smile, only to be met by Sora’s perplexed face. The brunette’s mouth turned into a little pout as he cast his eyes downward.

Risa took it in stride. “Is something the matter, sweetie?”

Sora shuffled a foot along the floor. “Well, yeah, kinda. I mean, when I said I wanted to go on a _real_ date, I meant I wanted to meet the _real you._ ” Blue eyes turned up to gaze into teal ones. “I like Risa, yeah, but, you know.” He halted and went back to staring at his sneakers.

There was a conflict within the silver-haired person. Risa liked Sora, and it was easy for her to handle these situations. Riku was a little less certain about himself, but…Sora was pretty hot. And maybe he was…actually interested? Riku let Risa do the talking. “You asked Risa out on a _real date_. This is the real me.” There was no hesitation, because it was true, Risa was a real part of Riku.

Sora’s lips were still drawn into a pout. “Well, _yeah_. But I meant.” He huffed. “The fancy dinner was for Risa. But today’s plans are for someone else. I don’t really know that other person yet, but I’d like to. And I thought it might be nice to go have a more casual date.” The last bit came out in a rush. “I just wanted to try!” He let out a small sigh. “But I guess it was a stupid idea.” He made to turn away.

Riku wasn’t about to let that perfect ass just walk away.

“Sora!” He peeked out from behind his mask as the other young man turned around. “Okay. Okay, fine.”

Sora lit up. “You’ll come with?”

Riku crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow. “Yeah.”

Sora gave him a dubious look. “Like that?”

A sigh and then, “No, I-I’ll have to change. Uhm.” Riku wasn’t sure what to do with the brunette while he put himself back into his own skin. “It might take a few minutes?” He glanced back into his apartment.

“No problem, I’ll go wait in the car!” The shorter man beamed at him and gave him a peck on the cheek before turning around again, this time with a bounce in his step. Riku blushed, but it was a good thing. And he liked watching the backside of his date.

Riku closed his door carefully, and then banged his head against it. “Well, today was a total waste of make-up,” he groaned.

Fifteen minutes later, he was walking out of his apartment building, face clean, hair in a loose curtain to lick his shoulders. A yellow and white zip-up vest had replaced the blouse, but the curvy jeans were still there. He glanced over the cars parked in the street, and easily found Sora’s by the man himself leaning against it.

Sora eyed him appreciatively. “That’s better…”

“Riku,” he supplied. “I’m Riku.”

“Riku,” the brunette repeated, drawing out the second syllable. “Nice to meet you finally, Riku.” He smiled, and at the sight of it, the silver-haired man thought, _to hell with make-up._

“You say that now,” Riku smirked, “but you might change your mind.”

Sora laughed. “I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?”


End file.
